Best Friends or Not?
by The REAL Angel of Darkness
Summary: Deidara's POV. Deidara always had his eye in a certain puppet master... SasoDei yaoi


I wish I could tell him my feelings, but I don't know how he'll react. Why can't I tell him?! ARGHH!!

"Uh, De? You all right?" Just hearing that voice sent shivers up my spine.

"Hai, Sasori-kun. Just a bit jumpy today," I reply.

"KONICHIWA, DEIDARA-SAMA AND SASORI-KUN!!"

"SHUT UP ITACHI!!" Sasori-kun and I roar at Uchiha Itachi, a member of the Akatsuki.

"Gomen nasai, but isn't today a great day?!" he asked cheerfully.

"OK," Sasori-kun said, walking over to Itachi and smacking his head, "where's the real Itachi? I know this is you, Kisame-san." All of a sudden, fog appears and our half-fish, half-man friend appears.

"How the hell did you know that it was me?!" he yells at him.

"Because, Itachi-san never yells unless he's training or he's fighting someone, you dumb bastard! And he never apologizes!" Sasori yells back. I chuckle.

"Well, where is the Sharingan weilder anway, _Kisame."_

"Nani? NANI?! You think I kidnapped him?!"

"No, you're too stupid to kidnap someone," I reply.

"Konichiwa guys." We all turn and see Tobi, another member of the Akatsuki.

"Konichiwa Tob," I say and then I go back to Kisame.

"Where is he?"

"The hell if I know," he said.

"Yo." That voice scares me too much.

"Hey Ita," I say.

"Nani? Itachi!! Nice to see you!!

"I'm leaving..." Tobi says and leaves the room. I follow him. I trust him with all my secrets, so whenever I see or think of that red-haired puppet master, I can always talk to Tobi and he'll listen.

"Hmm?" I snap out of my thoughts.

"Konichiwa," I say.

"OK, you're thinking about him again, aren't you?" he asks.

"You know me too much," I comment. "And hai, I am thinking of him." He knows I'm talking about Sasori-kun.

"Look, why don't you just spill out your feelings to him?! I'm sure he'll accept- Tob, he said yesterday that he despises gays and will kill them all. I'm sure he won't accept me for who I am if I told him that I liked him," I tell him, cutting him off.

"Ouch," he said, holding onto his chest. "So, you aren't saying anything?" I nod. "Baka..." he says under his breath.

"Deidara-sama, are you going to the Filler Place tonight?" I turn and see Sasori-kun, and I smile. "Filler Place" is our secret meeting place. Maybe I should tell him there... no, I'll wait. But I've waited for so long...

"Hai, hai. I am. You're going to be there, right Sasori-kun?" He nods.

"See you then!" He waves and I wave back a bit.

"That's the perfect place to say what you want to say, De! I think you should! Hai, that's the answer! You go to this place Sasori-kun told you about and just say your feelings!" I jump.

"Tobi-san, I don't think I should..." I'm a bit shy when I'm alone with Sasori-kun.

"Well, why the hell not?! It's perfect! All you need to do is say what you want to say and then wait for his reaction!"

"But what's his reaction going to be Tobi-san?" He was quiet.

"I thought so."

"But I think you still should..." I agreed finally, because he wasn't going to leave me alone if I didn't.

_At Filler Place, Twelve o' Clock, midnight..._

I gagged with Sasori-kun.

"Words of wisdom," I start as I gag some more, "never let Uchiha Itachi cook for us ever again!!" He had cooked us some sort of lump for dinner when we had fgured out it was soup. Then he made dessert which we all thought was a hardened fruitcake, but he said it was whipped cream... Gross.

"The best words of wisdom of all time," he says.

"So, is there anything we need to discuss or is it another free night?" I ask him. Usually we talk about stuff that the Akatsuki members sometimes do, or we sometimes tell memories, or like tonight, a free night is when we talk about anything.

"Free night..." Sasori-kun says a bit shyly.

"So..." I couldn't say my feelings.

"Uhm... ther-there's something I must tell you Deidara-sama..." Sasori-kun starts.

"Hai?" I was curious to find out what he wanted to say.

"Uhm... you remember when I told you that I hat-hated gays?" I nod.

"W-well... uhm... the only re-reason..." He couldn't finish. He was shaking with fear.

"Is there something wrong, Sasori-kun?" I ask, my voice filled with worry.

"I... I don't hate gays... I think... I think that I _am... _homosexual," he says uneasily.

"And?? I don't hate you if you are gay, Sasori-kun. I think that- NO! You don't understand it! I _love _you!! That's why I'm gay! Because I love you more than just an Akatsuki member, more than just a brother! I love you!!"

I'm speechless. He sulks down to sit down.

"I knew you were going to hate me."

"Sasori-kun, you were jumping to conclusions. I don't hate you... Actually, I was going to say that... I uh... I am in love with you also."

He was left speechless. I sit next to him.

"I was afraid that you would react badly if I did say it, but I decided to anyway," I say to him. His head rests on my shoulder as I stroke his hair.

"Arigatou," Sasori-kun says to me.

"Nani? I- No, you have taught me that I should just say it and to not be afraid of things like that," he says. I laugh.

"Just be careful that you don't say anything to Uchiha that's bad, or I'll lose you!" He smiles at me and I smile at him. This had to be the best thing that happened in my life...


End file.
